Riley's Phone Call
by Marymel
Summary: After a tough case, Riley calls Greg...and has a long-overdue conversation.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Sesame Street.**

**This idea came from the reviews of my story "Phone Call To Greg." One thing I've tried to do is not portray Riley as a total villan. I would have liked to have gotten to know her before the powers that be wrote her off. So I guess these stories are my way of explaining her character and giving her a fair shake. So I wondered...since I wrote "I Need A Hug," where Greg gets comforted by Jackson after a hard case, I wondered if and how Jackson would comfort Riley. So, enough rambling! Here's the story. Please read and review!**

Riley sat in front of an unrepentant young woman accused of killing her child. The woman wanted to start a new life with her boyfriend without cares, and now she was charged with murder. Riley and a detective, Lauren Milner, sat in front of the stubborn woman.

"You're looking at capital murder," Riley told her.

The woman simply shrugged. "Figures. I never wanted him. Kid was more trouble..."

The words hit Riley like a ton of bricks. Instantly, she thought of her son Jackson. Even if Riley never wanted kids - or thought she didn't - she knew her former colleague, Greg Sanders, would be a great dad. And father and son adored each other. Riley knew not every parent had the option she did, and knowing the little boy who was killed was as innocent as Jackson hit her hard.

"What about the boy's father?" Riley asked. "He loved his son. He could have..."

The woman shook her head. "He's dead. Car crash, right after he was born."

"So you killed him?" Detective Milner asked, more as a statement.

Looking defeated, the woman shook her head. "I just wanted my life back. I never wanted him anyway."

Riley stared the woman down, knowing she could have easily kept Greg from knowing his own son. As the detective and guard led the woman away, Riley quickly stood up and left. All she could think about was Jackson - how she really did love him even if she never knew how to be a mother, and how he and Greg absolutely loved each other and belonged together.

Ignoring the stares of her co-workers, Riley gave the case report to her boss and left. She knew Jackson was innocent and loved his father, and Greg forgave her for keeping them apart. She hoped one day Jackson would too.

Arriving home, she quickly scanned through her cell phone for Greg's number. She dialed and thought about what she would say when a small voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Riley's eyes widened. "Um...hello. Is...is your daddy home?"

"Yeah," the little boy answered. "Who dis?"

Riley closed her eyes and sighed sadly, realizing her son didn't recognize her voice. She knew it was understandable, since he was three when she left him with Greg, and babysitters cared for him more often than she did. Still, she was slightly grateful, since she just wanted to hear his voice.

"I-I...I'm a friend of his," Riley answered with a sad sigh. "Who's this?"

"I Jackson."

"You are? My goodness, you sound big."

Jackson giggled. "I'm five!"

Riley choked back a sob. "You are? You must be so tall."

"Yeah! Cause, um...cause my daddy's tall."

"Oh, yeah. And handsome, too."

Another giggle made Riley smile. "Yeah, cause I look jus' like him."

"Oh, I see." Riley smiled, knowing Jackson really was okay. "So you're five, huh?"

"Yeah! An' I have a party wif my friends!"

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. An' my daddy an' me read together, an' go on bug hunts."

"Bug hunts?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Do, um...do you like butterflies?"

Riley sighed happily. "I do. They're so pretty."

"Uh-huh. Dey fly all around, an' dey have pretty colors! My daddy an' me, um, we saw one in da park. An' it landed on my shoe!"

"It did? Oh, wow!"

Jackson giggled. "Yeah. I fink it was talking to me."

Riley breathed deeply. "I think it was saying you're a very sweet boy and it's cool you like butterflies."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a soft giggle. "I told da butterfly to be careful, cause he might get tired flying all da time."

"That's a good idea," Riley said, smiling warmly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You've got a very good daddy."

"I have da bestest!" Jackson insisted. "He loves me sooo much. He tells me all da time dat I his best gift ever!"

Riley choked back another sob as she thought of how Greg and Jackson belonged together. "He's right. You are such a wonderful little boy."

"I big!"

Riley laughed softly. "Yeah. So...where is your daddy?"

"Oh, he in da shower. He said he took one at da lab, but he wanted to take another one, cause he had to look in da trash. He said he stinky!"

Riley closed her eyes and laughed softly, loving how innocent and beautiful Jackson was. "Well, he's so lucky to have you for a little boy...oh, I'm sorry, you're big."

Jackson laughed. "Yeah! An' he da bestest! Did you know he an' my mama gave me a telescope for my birthday?"

"They did?" Riley slightly grimaced when she heard Jackson say "mama," knowing Morgan was more a mother to Jackson than she was. "Do you have a good mama?"

"Yeah! She makes me peanut butter sammiches wif bananas, an' sing me a lullaby if I have a bad dream. An' she gives big hugs too!"

Riley sighed happily, thankful Morgan really loved her son and Jackson had her in his life. "It sounds like you've got a very good family."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! Dey da bestest! An' dey always hug me! An' dey say dey love me all da time, eben if I do sumfin' bad."

"I don't think you could do anything bad," Riley said with a deep sigh.

"Well...da udder day, I wanted to fix my breakfast, an' I spill milk all over da table."

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah. But, um...daddy say he not mad. He looked at da mess an' said, 'oh, man! Jacks, you made a mess'!" Jackson giggled softly. "He alway call me Jacks, but he da only one, cause he my daddy!"

Riley smiled warmly and sighed, knowing Jackson was really happy with his father. "And were you sad when you made the mess?"

"Yeah," Jackson said quietly. "But daddy say he still love me. He help me clean it up an' made me another bowl of cereal. An' den we watch Sesame Street. I like Elmo an' Big Bird!"

"Me too," Riley said with a warm smile. "I am so happy you have such a good daddy."

"Yeah!" Jackson said happily. "I love him, an' he loves me!"

Riley sighed happily as more tears fell. Even though she never really knew how to be a mother, she still loved Jackson. And knowing he was happy, safe and loved with his father - where he belonged - gave Riley more joy and peace than she ever imagined.

"Hello?" Jackson asked after a few moments.

"I-I'm still here," Riley said. "And I am so happy you are so loved, honey."

Jackson laughed softly. "Thank you."

Riley smiled, then heard Greg say, "Jacks, who's on the phone?"

"Daddy, it a friend of yours!"

Riley had to smile when Jackson shouted to his father.

"Um, here daddy," Jackson said. "Bye-bye!" Riley couldn't help but softly laugh at how happy and carefree Jackson was.

Greg smiled as Jackson bounded into the living room. He held the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

Taking a deep breath, Riley said, "Hi, Greg." Before Greg could answer, she said, "Please, don't be mad."

"Riley? What...what's going on?"

Sighing, Riley said, "I just had to know he's okay."

Greg sighed, relieved Riley knew Jackson was okay and wondering why she called. "Yeah. He's fine...are you?"

Riley sighed deeply. "Yeah. I had a rough case. I, um...I needed to know he was okay."

Greg smiled as he looked in the living room and saw his son happily playing and singing, unaware of what he and Riley really faced as CSIs. "He is. He's doing so great. I love him so much."

"I know," Riley said honestly. "He told me what a good daddy he has. I know you must hate me for keeping him from you."

"No," Greg began.

"I shouldn't have," Riley insisted. "I know I shouldn't have. But you and Jackson are together, where you should have been all along." Unable to hold her emotions any longer, she cried.

Greg listened as Riley cried, knowing she still loved him even if she never was much of a mother. Knowing that he sometimes just needed to see and hug his son after a hard case, Greg knew Riley just needed to know their son was okay.

After several minutes, Riley sighed shakily. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Greg said. "Sometimes I just need to know he's okay after a hard case."

Riley quietly sighed. "I'm sorry. I was going to talk to you a-and ask if he was okay."

"It's fine," Greg said quietly. "I know...sometimes, with everything I see on the job, I just need to see him. Just knowing he's okay...that's all I need."

Knowing Jackson was safe and loved, and he and Greg loved each other so much, Riley knew they were okay. "I know. I know you said you forgave me for everything..."

"I have," Greg said with certainty. "You gave me the best gift I have ever gotten. That's why I don't hate you."

Riley sighed with relief. "Maybe...maybe someday Jackson will too."

Greg sighed and watched his son play and hum a little song to himself. Knowing how much he loved Jackson and Jackson loved him, Greg couldn't hate Riley. As much as he always wished he could've been there from the start, Greg knew every moment with his son was a gift.

Knowing Greg and Jackson were really okay, Riley felt at peace. "Thank you...for everything. And thank you for just...I didn't know how much I needed to hear his voice."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," Riley said with certainty. "I still love him."

"I know," Greg said softly.

"And I'm glad he's got such a wonderful home and family with you. Really."

Greg breathed deeply. "Thank you. I never knew I could love anyone so much." Jackson looked up and smiled, and Greg smiled back.

Sighing softly, Riley wiped away tears. "I-I guess I just needed to know he's okay."

"He is," Greg said, still smiling at his beautiful son. "Whenever I need to know there's really some good out there, I just look at him and see his smile."

Riley smiled softly, knowing Greg was right. "I'm glad, _really_. And someday, maybe I'll see him again. But he has a great family."

"He does," Greg said with certainty. "And thank you."

Feeling at peace, Riley sighed and smiled. "I-I should go. Jake, my boyfriend...he's coming over in a while."

Greg smiled, happy Riley knew Jackson was loved and safe with him and happy she'd gotten on with her own life. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. His name is Jake, and he's a professor. He teaches history at the university here. And...and he knows about Jackson. He's okay with everything. He's really a good man."

"That's good," Greg said with a sigh. Sometimes he wished things could have been different for him and Riley, but he knew his son was with him and they loved each other very much. And he was honestly happy Riley was getting on with her life. "Really, it's good that you've found somebody."

Riley sighed and smiled. "Thank you. I guess...I guess things worked out the way they're supposed to."

Greg sighed and smiled at his happy son. "Yeah."

"Just, um...don't tell Jackson it was me," Riley asked. "I know that sounds weird or cold, but...he's happy. He has a great family, and...he's where he should be."

"I understand," Greg said. He knew Riley didn't want to upset Jackson, and he was really well-adjusted and happy. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," Riley said with a deep sigh. "And tell Jackson his mommy loves him."

"I will."

Riley hung up as Jake came in. She smiled, knowing Jackson really was okay and was so loved.

Greg sighed deeply and smiled as he sat on the couch behind Jackson. "Daddy, did your friend say bye-bye?"

"Yeah, she did. And she said to tell you that you are one really cool kid."

Jackson smiled widely at his father. "She sounded nice. She say I cool, an' I have a good daddy. But I tell her I have da bestest!"

Greg smiled warmly and lifted his happy son onto his lap. "Well, I have the best son. I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too, daddy!" Jackson said as he hugged his father. When he pulled away, Jackson asked, "Is your friend gunna come visit?"

Greg shook his head. "No, she's not. But she wanted me to tell you that you made her feel better. She'd had a really bad day, and then she talked to you. You made her very happy, how bout that?"

Jackson smiled. "Cool! An' you make me happy, even dough you were stinky earlier."

Greg couldn't help but laugh softly. "Well thank you. And you make me happy every day. I am so happy you're my son. I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too!"

**The End.**


End file.
